The World Wide Web (also referred to as the “web”) is an information system of interlinked documents that are accessible via the Internet. Users can access document pages (also referred to as “web pages”) using a web browser or a similar application running on user devices. A website typically refers to a set of related web pages, often hosted by one or more web servers. In some instances, web pages can include large amounts of information that can increase the time that it takes to load and display a web page. For example, a web page can include large images that can take a relatively long time to process and display, and this can create a noticeable delay when loading or scrolling through a web page.
While this disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. The drawings may not be to scale. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and the detailed descriptions thereto are not intended to limit the disclosure to the particular form disclosed, but, to the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present disclosure as defined by the appended claims.